It is known that sales of commodities depend on how the commodities are displayed in a store selling the commodities. Thus, there has been a demand for methods for efficiently obtaining the state of displayed commodities.
PTL 1 describes a commodity management apparatus that recognizes displayed commodities from a captured image showing the state of different types of commodities being displayed.
PTL 2 describes a method for recognizing a commodity by extracting an image of the commodity from a captured image showing commodities displayed on a commodity display shelf.